Reversing a vehicle while towing a trailer can be challenging for many drivers, particularly for drivers that drive with a trailer on an infrequent basis or with various types of trailers. One reason for such difficulty may be that backing a vehicle with an attached trailer requires steering inputs that are opposite to steering inputs when backing the vehicle without a trailer attached to the vehicle. Another reason for such difficulty may be that small errors in steering while backing a vehicle with an attached trailer are amplified, which may cause the trailer to quickly depart from a desired path. Yet an additional reason backing a trailer can prove to be difficult is the need to control the vehicle in a manner that limits the potential for a jackknife condition to occur. These difficulties may also be experienced and in some instances increased when attempting to quickly achieve a tight turning radius or when backing multiple trailers that may differently affect the reversing speed or the hitch angle articulation rate.